


Across the Distant Shore

by LadyAriadna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Pepperony - Freeform, more characters added as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Tony, you're not in Kansas anymore.---The uncertainties of what happens next after death burdens those who are left behind. We couldn't help but worry and want to find out if the people we love that passed on are okay and no longer in pain. We want to know if they're finally happy. Once we accept that they're at a better place, then we can start to heal ourselves.





	1. The ships have come to carry you home

_Lay down_  
_Your sweet and weary head_  
_The night is falling_  
_You have come to journey's end_  
_Sleep now_  
_And dream of the ones who came before_  
_They are calling_  
_From across the distant shore_

_What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_-[Into The West (Return of the King) by Annie Lennox](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoVaK2NXmJA)_

\---

As soon as Tony Stark opened his eyes, he knew. “Toto, I’ve a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,” he mumbled.

The last he remembered was Pepper’s smiling face as she assured him he can finally rest and yet, he was suddenly seated on a black leather couch in the room where the Avengers brainstormed, before the time heist...

He looked around and saw cartons of Chinese food, cups of smoothies and assorted snacks. There were familiar personal effects haphazardly strewn around such as Nat’s ballet shoes, his clipboard and even Bruce’s glasses. He felt a sudden pang in his heart as he absorbed the place around him. He’s in a place that shouldn’t exist anymore.

“How in the-” he stood and faced the window that faced their small garden.

“So, do you like what I’ve done to the place?” A woman’s voice called to him from behind.

With wide eyes, Tony turned around and saw a smiling Natasha Romanoff. She looked like how he last saw her except she’s in her casual clothes, her eyes bright and gone were the worry lines on her face. She looked relaxed, happy and unburdened.

“Nat?” Tony could feel himself tear up. “A-are you really here?” 

“Don’t just stand there. Come here and find out.” She grinned, opened her arms and beckoned. Tony rushed to embrace her. He couldn’t help but let a few tears drop as he hugged her tight. She hugged him just as tight and carded her fingers through his hair.

“We did it.” He sobbed. “We won.”

“I know.”

“I’m so, so, sorry.”

“Hey, stop that.” She gently admonished.

“If only we knew, we could’ve… you should’ve been-”

“Tony.” She leaned back to smile at him. “It’s okay. Really. Whatever it takes, remember?” He smiled at her, a bit embarrassed for his tears.

“Thank you, Nat.”

“That’s what families are for, Tony.” She chuckled as she helped him wipe away the tears with her hand.

“I swear, I’m not this weepy, normally.”

“Well,” Nat said as she led Tony towards the garden, “call it heaven or afterlife, this place let us be who we really are. No masks, just our true selves.”

“Not to complain or anything but, I expected the afterlife to look like... not the compound.” Tony said as he looked at the nesting birds at one of the tree’s branches. 

“Oh, this is mine.”

“What?”

“This is my afterlife.” Nat chuckled at Tony’s perplexed look. “Here, we get to choose how our afterlife looks like. I chose the compound because this is where I found my family. Sure, we fight but, you know what I mean.” Tony smiled and nodded for he does know exactly what she meant. He remembered those lazy movie nights, the competitive rounds of Boggle, training sessions with Steve and the shenanigans Thor brought with him. Those were the days.

“Do I stay here with you?” He asked.

“If you want.” She shrugged. “I imagine you want to stay at your house by the lake while you wait for Pepper when the time comes.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I’m not alone, don’t worry. Besides,” she held his hand, “you can visit anytime. It’s one of the perks here. Just think were you want to go, open a door and you’re there.”

“That’s convenient.” He chuckled.

“Sure is.” They stayed there and looked at each other, both grateful for the lives they led. Despite their tribulations, there are still triumphs worth celebrating. Their time in companionable silence was cut short however by a small bell, the sound of the elevator as it arrived.

“Looks like they can’t wait.” Nat pulled Tony towards the elevator. “You have more people to see. A guy named Yinsen even asked for you.”

“Yinsen?” Tony’s face lit up when he heard the name.

“Yup, said he wants you to meet his family.”

“So, we’re going to Yinsen.”

“No.” Nat stopped in front of the elevator and combed his hair with her hands to style it. “They’ve been waiting for you for a long time, now go.” The elevator opened and Tony was gently pushed in it but he stopped the doors from closing. He had suspicions on who he would meet next and he’s incredibly nervous.

“Nat, I-I-I don’t know if I’m-I’m-” He only stopped when he felt Nat held his face with her hands.

“They love you Tony.” Nat’s reassuring smile gave him a boost of courage. He closed his eyes, sighed and nodded as he let the elevator doors close between them.

\---

He knew in his heart where the elevator would take him but the sight of the old Manhattan mansion still surprised him. It had been years since he last visited, not only due to the bad memories but also because he was simply busy. Now though, as he walked towards the grand staircase, he realized the good outweighed the bad.

“Welcome home, young sir.” A voice greeted him from his left as he stepped off the elevator.

Tony turned towards the voice with a gasp. It had been years but there stood Edwin Jarvis, a smile on his face just as he remembered.

“Jarvis!” Tony laughed as he tightly hugged his old friend. “How’ve you been? You’re a butler here? I thought you’d go off and ride towards the sunset with Ana. By the way, where’s Ana? How about-” Jarvis let out a guffaw.

“Despite the years, you’re still the inquisitive boy I remember.” They both laughed at that.

“I miss you so much Jarvis.” Tony said as he leaned back from the hug.

“As do I.” 

“Tony?” Tony looked at the bottom of the grand staircase and saw…

“Mom?” Tony felt the tears well up in his eyes as he saw his mother, Maria Stark, just as beautiful as he remembered her before her death.

“My baby!” Maria opened her arms wide and let Tony run to her like he often did when he was a boy. “Oh, bambino! What an adventure you had!”

“Mom…” They both sobbed as they clung to each other to make up for the years lost. “I’m so sorry!”

“No, no, no… None of that. We’re together now. You’re home.” She leaned back to wipe the tears off her son’s face. “You’re home and I am so, so proud of you! I love you!” Tony let out a sigh and leaned more towards his mom’s hand. 

“I love you too, Mom.” He couldn’t believe he was given another chance to be with her. “Where’s Dad?” He asked and Maria looked behind him. He turned and sure enough, Howard Stark stood with a small smile. 

There was none of his severe stance, none of his usual frown; only the look of a man with regrets.

“Tony, I-” Howard was cut short as Tony hugged him.

“I love you, Dad. And I know you did the best you could. Thank you for everything.” He’d always wanted to tell him that; not the past Howard as he encountered during their trip to through time but his Howard, his dad. It took a few seconds but Howard reciprocated the hug.

“I love you too, son. It is one of my deepest regrets that I did not tell you this.” Howard let him go and held the back of Tony’s neck firmly. With teary eyes, he said, “I am so, so proud of the man you’ve become.”

And just like that, it seemed like a weight was lifted off of Tony’s heart.

“Thank you.” He whispered and they both smiled.

“Come now, Tony,” Maria called to him, “tell us everything, about Pepper, our grandkids.” Tony laughed as Howard let him go to his mother.

“Morgan, Peter and Harley.”

“Yes, come. Jarvis, please call Ana. We’re celebrating. My son’s home!” Tony let her stir him towards the living room where tea and snacks were laid out.

Tony felt a pang of longing for the loved ones he left behind but he trusts Pepper. They’re gonna be okay and he can rest now.


	2. I'll see you on the other side

_Let, let the tears fall down on the ground_   
_Let ‘em turn into a river and carry you away_   
_Let go of what's inside you_   
_Brother, don't be afraid_

_When, when you can't hold on_   
_When you're strength is gone_   
_When all that you can manage is sending up a cry_   
_I'll be standing right beside you, till you reach the other side_

_Don't close your eyes_   
_Let the light guide you home_   
_I'm here in the fire_   
_Like a match to the sky_   
_Lightin' up the night for you_

_For you, for you_   
_I'll see you on the other side_

_-[On the Other Side by Phillip Larue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JC4bWCbBjM)_

\---

James Rhodes knew there was no other way as he flew through space battling enemy Skrull ships. It’s been ten years since Tony’s death and nine since Alpha Flight was established and there is no way he will let his best friend's sacrifice be for naught. These space invaders are gonna die.

“Rhodey! Your arc reactors are malfunctioning and you’re running out of energy. Come back!” Harley Keener shouted through comms. The kid proved himself a genius when he tinkered with Tony’s remaining tech years ago that led to him becoming the Avenger’s resident mechanic. Tony would be so proud.

“Can’t do that, kid.” He grunted as he weaved through a barrage of blasters. 

“Not a kid anymore.” Rhodey imagined Harley with an indignant pout and chuckled.

“You, Pete and Morgan will always be kids to me.” He said as he finally saw the Skrull mothership. “Harley, I see the mothership. I’m going in.”

“No, stop!”

“If I don’t do this now, we’ll be overrun. Carol already has her hands full with three sectors.”

“Rhodey… please,” Harley’s quiet sob was like a knife in his heart, “not you too.”

“It’s gonna be okay, kid. It’s okay.” Rhodey diverted all of his suits remaining energy to his repulsors. He needs to punch his way through the ships energy core to knock them all out.

“STOP!!! NO! RHO-” Harley’s shouts were cut off.

“This is for you, Tones.” Rhodey solemnly declared as he assaulted the mothership straight to its energy core.

The last Rhodey saw was the catastrophic blast but as it settled and his strength ebbed away, he felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. Earth is safe once again.

\---

The next he felt was… heat and being rocked like he’s in a hammock, or something. As he concentrated on the gentle rocking, he realized he laid on a wooden contraption. He could hear birds chirping and the gentle splash of water.

“Wake up, Honeybear. I’m gonna reel in this one and I need a cheerleader.”

That voice made him open his eyes wide. It’s a voice he hadn’t heard in person for a while, only through old footages. He sat up and sure enough, at the other side of the canoe he’s in was his best friend, Tony Stark, and he’s... fishing?

“You know, I used to not like the idea of fishing,” Tony rambled as if he hadn’t been dead in years, “just sitting on a boat, waiting. But then I realized there’s a certain strategy to it like, what lure to use, when specific fishes surface… Then when you get one to bite it’s like a battle of wills, whoever gives up losses. And then- whoa, whoa, whoa!”

He was cut off when Rhodey hastily crawled his way to Tony and made the canoe teeter dangerously but, he didn’t care. As soon as he reached Tony, he hugged him tight and sobbed on his shoulder. Tony hugged him back just as tight. There were no need for words as both men cherished this time they’re together again after years of separation.

“You’re a self-sacrificing idiot.” Rhodey said after a long time of holding on to the best friend he missed so much. He sighed as relinquished his hold.

“From what I gathered, so are you.” Tony grinned. God, Rhodey missed that grin.

“Well, I’m happy to report that Earth’s safe.”

“Thank you.” The love and gratitude he saw in Tony’s eyes almost made him break down again. They sat there, under the sun, and smiled at each other as they often did in the past. “Alright,” Tony said as he clapped his hand on Rhodey’s shoulder, “I’m gonna pack this up then we’ll go home. We’re having an Avengers party back at the house.”

“A what?”

“Avengers party. Nat’s gonna be here. Oh and that speedy kid, Pietro.” Tony pointed at an oar at the side of the canoe. “Start rowing, Honeybear. You can still row, right?”

“Excuse me?” He scoffed at Tony’s smirk as he rolled his sleeves and took the oar. “You’re looking at a dragon boat champion right here.”

“But it’s been years, you’re an old man.”

“Just shut up and pack.” Rhodey chuckled as he rowed. “God, am I really in heaven with you? Is this really heaven? I swear you’re gonna go The Good Place on me.” Tony laughed then Rhodey joined him.

For years, Rhodey was uncertain if the concept of heaven or an afterlife is real but, for Tony’s sake, someone that experienced tragedy, he wished for an afterlife free of pain and sadness for him. Looks like he got that wish and with that, Rhodey’s eternally grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Alpha Flight](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Alpha_Flight_\(Space_Program\)_\(Earth-616\)) is a space program headed by Captain Marvel as Earth’s first line of defense against extraterrestrial attacks.
> 
> My only fishing experience is in Final Fantasy XV’s fishing mini game so… yeah.


	3. You taught me the courage of stars

_You taught me the courage of stars before you left_  
_How light carries on endlessly, even after death_  
_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_  
_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

_I couldn't help but ask_  
_For you to say it all again_  
_I tried to write it down_  
_But I could never find a pen_  
_I'd give anything to hear_  
_You say it one more time_  
_That the universe was made_  
_Just to be seen by my eyes_

_-[Saturn by Sleeping At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s)_

\---

The only thought Peter Parker had in his mind as the battle raged on in that decrepit dock was, he’s fucked. It wasn’t supposed to be that way. Granted, it was a lack of foresight in his part. He didn’t think Rhino and Scorpion could possibly team up. He hated it when villains team up. 

“Ned? Can you hear me?” _Great, comms are down._ “Looks like it’s just us Karen.”

“The last update before communication crashed was a message from the Iron Lad and Rescue armors. Harley and Morgan said they’re on their way and you should wait for them.” Karen reported.

“What the- I told them to stay out of this!” Peter exclaimed as he dodged Scorpion’s venomous tail. He can’t let Morgan and Harley get hurt. He promised - he promised Tony he’ll protect their family. He had to finish the fight and fast. 

Peter dodged Scorpion’s projectile venom that looked like, gel? Sludge? Whatever it was, it was disgusting. He also had to keep an eye on a rampaging Rhino that decided to throw various heavy stuff at him.

 _Here we go._ “Ya know, I’m really shocked you teamed up with Rhino, Scorpion. You the babysitter now?”

“I’M NO BABY!!!” Rhino roared as he backhanded a container van his way.

“Oh shut up! You’re an infant! If it weren’t for the plans, I woulda ditched you a long time ago!” Scorpion jumped closer to Spider-man, ready to sting him.

“Aww, look at that. Like a married couple.” He webbed a broken metal sheet and threw it towards Scorpion... that he expertly dodged. _Damn it!_ “Gotta admit though, you guys looked like you’re meant for each other.” _There’s gotta be someone behind the scenes. These two aren’t smart enough to plan something this intricate._

“I’m gonna make sure you shut up for good, Spider-man!” Scorpion jumped at him again but Peter was fast enough to web him up to a container van. One down, one to go. “What the- Rhino, get me out of this thing!”

“Get out yourself!” Rhino rushed Peter but he barely swung away from his path and up towards one of the cranes when he heard static on the comms.

“Pete- Peter! We’re co- Hold-” That was Morgan. He took too much time! Peter looked around for something that could incapacitate a behemoth like Rhino and saw a hanging giant cement pipe. He just need to drop it on Rhino.

“That all you got?” Peter taunted as he dropped back down the ground. “No wonder you need Scorpion with you.” Rhino roared and, with a low stance, charged. Perfect! Peter swung towards the spot underneath the giant cement pipe. 

“Stay still little bug!”

“Spiders are arachnids not bugs!” Peter called out. _Seriously, I’ve been correcting these people for years now and they still don’t get it!_

“SHUT UP!!!” Rhino charged again but this time, Peter stood his ground and only jumped away at the last second when Rhino was underneath the pipe. Peter webbed the gigantic heavy pipe and pulled it off its hook. The unsuspecting Rhino got hit on the head and dropped on the ground, unconscious. _Yes!_ It worked. 

Peter let out a huge sigh of relief, finally able to put his guard down. It’s over. The adrenaline seemed to seep out of his body as he tiredly sat on the floor. Aches and pains peppered his whole body and he thought, he should up the ante on his training. Years of being a superhero took a physical toll. He’s not sixteen anymore.

He faintly heard the sound of repulsors. Harley and Morgan should arrive in two to three minutes so he thought he could rest a bit. 

“Karen, are the comms still fried?”

“Unfortunately, yes. The signal is still unstable.”

“That’s okay. Deactivate battle mode please. Thanks.”

“Sure, Peter.” He pulled his mask up to his nose to breathe in some fresh air when his spidey sense flared. He moved to jump away but he was a bit late, Rhino already reached out and held Peter’s right leg in a tight grip.

“DIE SPIDER-MAN!!!” Rhino stood and swung Peter around like a rag doll. He slammed on the hard cement floor, a steel container van and a myriad of other stuff in the dock. Peter tried to kick, punch and web his way out of his predicament but all were ineffective. Rhino had gone berserk and the sharp pain in Peter’s head made everything worse. _Great! A concussion!_

“Let go!” Peter shouted as his vision begun to blur. He wasn’t sure if it was repulsors he heard for his consciousness had started to slip but he swore it was close. Nevertheless, his strength slowly failed him.

“LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!!!” Harley’s voice came from the red and silver Iron Lad suit as he pelted Rhino with his repulsors. Harley’s attacks barely grazed Rhino’s armor.

“Stop moving!” Morgan arrived and fired up the Rescue suit’s electromagnets to restrict Rhino’s movements but, it was too late. Rhino reared then threw Peter’s limp form towards the Hudson River.

His back hurt when he hit the water’s surface, he’s pretty sure his leg’s messed up and he could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing Peter saw as he sunk ever lower in the dark water of the river was the violet and silver Rescue suit reaching out to him. He thought the sight was familiar. _The color’s off though_ , he thought. _It was red and gold._ And then, darkness took over.

\---

Peter woke up feeling warm and comfortable, like he laid on a cloud. He turned his head to the right and opened his eyes a bit. He saw a blue wall. His eyes wandered further and saw he’s on a bed with beige and blue striped sheets. He frowned as he had a feeling he should know this place. He looked at the wall again and spotted a white window with white curtains and an AC underneath.

Peter’s pulse quickened when the realization set in. _This is impossible._ He looked to his left and, as he suspected, there was his old dartboard on the wall and his blue lamp atop a stack of textbooks. He’s in his old room at their old apartment in Queens. The room where he-

“Hey, Underoos!” Peter gasped as he heard the voice. Tears welled up in his eyes. It had been a long, long time since he heard that. He sat up and, sure enough, Tony Stark was there on the same chair he sat on that day, the day he was invited to go to Germany. Peter let the tears fall when he saw the tender smile on his father-figure’s face.

“Tony…” He sobbed.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony gently said as he stood and walked closer to Peter, “it’s okay.” As soon as he sat by Peter’s side, Peter leaned forward and hugged him tight. He felt Tony hug him back and card his fingers through his hair. “I got you, kid. It’s okay.”

Peter cried so much he almost hyperventilated.

“Peter, breathe. You have to breathe.” Tony rubbed circles on his back.

“I miss you so much!” Peter choked out.

“I miss you too.”

“It was my fault.”

“No, Peter. No. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was my choice.”

“Still-”

“Peter,” Tony let go of Peter to look at him, “it’s okay.” Tony wiped the tears off Peter’s face. Peter saw there were tears in Tony’s eyes too. Tony’s hands firmly held his shoulders as he repeated, “It’s okay.”

“This,” Peter sniffled as he calmed down a bit, “this isn’t a dream, right? You’re really here. ‘Cause if this is just a dream, this is a very bad joke.” Tony chuckled at that.

“No, I’m really here. And actually,” Tony gave him his iconic Tony Stark look - patent pending - that Peter often received from Morgan too; that raised eyebrow and the look that does not condone bullshit, “I’m here to lecture you.”

“What?”

“What were you thinking?” Tony scowled. “Why didn’t you wait for back-up? I thought I already drilled that to you years ago.”

“It’s just Rhino and Scorpion.” He whined. Peter felt sixteen again despite being eleven years older.

“Oh, just Rhino and Scorpion, huh? And where did that get you? And didn’t I tell you before that you have to make sure the bad guys were completely incapacitated if not webbed up? You should not let your guard down that easily. What?” Tony stopped and let go of his shoulders when Peter laughed. “This isn’t funny!”

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” Peter chuckled. “I know I should be properly abashed but I’m just so, so happy you’re scolding me.”

“Oh, Peter.” Tony sighed. “You have to understand. It’s hard to see you get hurt when I can’t do anything to help.”

“You-you saw everything?”

“Yeah, I’m watching over you all. We all do.”

“We?”

“Me, Nat, Rhodey, Harley’s mom, your parents and your Uncle Ben.” Tony smiled. “You have awesome folks, Pete. Have to say, Ben’s a great cook. No wonder May didn’t have enough cooking practice.” They both grinned at that.

“She’s practicing now though. She’s getting there with her turkey loaf.”

“That’s great.” He responded. Peter still couldn’t believe Tony’s right there in front of him. 

“Peter,” Tony reached out and firmly held the back of Peter’s neck, “don’t do this lone gunslinger thing. Let your family help.”

“Not to be an ass or something but,” Tony snorted at that, “that was a bit rich coming from you.”

“Exactly! Don’t make the same mistakes I did, kid. Make your own unique mistakes, then you learn and grow.”

“I just,” Peter gave Tony a defiant look, “I just want to protect Morgan. She’s only fifteen but she wants to fly around in her Rescue suit!”

“Not to be an ass or something but,” Tony raised both his eyebrows, “I remember a fourteen year old that swung around Queens with a onesie.”

“That’s-that’s-” Peter’s attempt in reasoning fizzled out when Tony gave him the look that dared him to continue. 

“Peter,” Tony sighed, “as her father, of course I want Morgan to be safe, all the time. But then, she’s a Potts-Stark. Do you really think anyone can stop her?” Peter shook his head. “See, here. I tried to stop a stubborn teenager once and it only resulted in said teenager to confront Vulture with his onesie, got stuck under a collapsed building, clung outside my flying jet then crashed in Coney Island. That’s not all. This teenager, despite being told to go home, clung to the side of a flying donut then had an adventure in space.”

“Okay-okay.” Peter laughed. “Tony, I get it.” 

“Good.” Tony smirked. “Peter, let your family in and help you. That path you’re heading, it won’t end well; not just for you, but also for the people that love you. Besides, with two older brothers and the new Avengers, I trust Morgan’s gonna be safe.”

Hearing Tony say he trusted him made him feel really good. 

“You trust me?”

“Of course, I do. I never stopped trusting you. And Peter, remember this, I am so proud of the man you’ve become. I’m proud of all of you. Tell Harley and Morgan that.”

“I will.” Peter promised.

“Thanks. Alright,” Tony grabbed Peter’s face then pushed him towards the pillow, “this face goes here.” Tony pulled the blanket up Peter’s chest.

“You know I’m too old to be tucked in bed, right?”

“Not to me, kid.” Tony’s playful grin turned to a more solemn smile. “You’re gonna be okay, Peter.” Those words felt like a stab in Peter’s heart.

“I-I don’t want to say goodbye again.” Peter could feel the tears well up in his eyes. 

“It’s not really a goodbye. It’s more of a ‘see you later’ but way, way later. About at least fifty years later.” Tony combed the curls off Peter’s forehead. “You have a lot to look forward to, Pete. Ya know, getting married to MJ - I know about the ring, kid - having kids, retiring… You have a lot of happiness in your future.”

“But you-”

“I’m okay. We’re all okay Don’t worry about us.” Tony assured him. “It’s really peaceful here, and fun. Well, Loki visits from somewhere every now and then but, he’s a mischievous little shit now, not the murderous little shit we met back then. Have to say, it was fun seeing Nat chase Loki around with her tonfas that time Loki left plums all over the compound, and I mean all over, even in unlikely places.” They both laughed. “We’re happy here, Peter. We’re okay.”

“Okay.” Peter felt assured. He can go home now.

“Great. Now, close those eyes. There are people waiting for you.”

“Will you stay until I drift off?” Peter felt sleepy as soon as he closed his eyes.

“I’m always with you, Peter.” 

\---

The next thing Peter felt was the dull pain in his right leg, his back and his head. He deduced he’s in the new compound’s medbay what with the sterile hospital smell. Next, he heard someone sniffle on his right.

“You have to wake up. We already lost Uncle Rhodey last year. Please, Petey, please wake up.” Morgan prayed. She held Peter’s right hand against her wet cheek as she cried.

“Morgan?” Peter’s voice was hoarse. Morgan gasped and stood, fresh tears rolled out of her eyes.

“Peter? Oh, thank god!” On Peter’s left, he saw Harley walk closer.

“Rhino and Scorpion?”

“They’re in SHIELD’s custody.” Harley answered in a choked voice. “It was Osborn’s plan, Pete.”

“That’s good.” Peter nodded. “I should-”

“What were you thinking?” Morgan’s interruption pulled a memory from the back of Peter’s mind. His old room… His old bed… A reunion... Tony… “Why did you go there on your own? You know we could help!”

“Morgan, I-”

“No! You don’t just go without us! We only found out through Ned!” 

“I know, I-”

“What, you think I can’t handle it?” Morgan’s scolding was like a confrontation from an irate Pepper Potts. Despite her tears, it was scary. “Just in case you forgot, you started when you were fourteen!”

“I know, Mo-”

“You scared the crap out of us!”

“I’m okay.”

“You flatlined, stupid!” Harley’s outburst silenced both Morgan and Peter. Peter felt an immense guilt. Harley continued in a quiet voice, “You died Peter, for five minutes.”

“Oh.” _Then, that meant…_ “I- umm…” He cleared his throat. “I saw Tony.”

“What? Dad?” Morgan asked, her voice small.

“Y-yeah. I remember you trying to rescue me from the water then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in my old room, in an old apartment May and I lived in years ago. It was the same room where Tony recruited me.”

“How’s he?” Harley asked.

“Happy, unburdened.” Peter smiled at the memory. “He went all Dad Mode and gave me a lecture; said I shouldn’t go at it alone. Not to make the same mistakes he did.” He paused and looked at both Morgan and Harley. “And, he said we shouldn’t worry about them; him, Rhodey, Nat, your mom,” he nodded at Harley, “my parents and Uncle Ben. He said they’re all happy. They’re all okay.”

Morgan silent tears continued to roll down her cheeks while Harley sniffled.

“He also said he’s proud of us and he’s watching over us.” Peter paused. “I-I know it’s hard to believe but-”

“I believe you.” Morgan smiled then moved to lay down beside Peter as she often did when she was younger. Peter opened his arms and let Morgan rest her head on his shoulder. Harley sat at the other side of the bed and reached out to lay a firm hand on Peter’s other shoulder. He nodded to let Peter know he believed too.

They stayed like that until May, Ned and Pepper arrived; three children that missed their dad so much but, at the same time, glad and assured he’s finally happy and at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time to write. Mostly because I sobbed while I wrote this and I also know this chapter isn’t a welcome from Tony but another goodbye, or rather a ‘see you fifty years later’.
> 
> The Scorpion and Rhino vs Spider-man battle was inspired by the PS4 game [boss fight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNCX2wHZGLg).
> 
> I don’t think Morgan’s going to be [Iron Heart](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Riri_Williams_\(Earth-616\)). I think she’ll inherit the Rescue armor. As for Harley, there’s a possibility he could be the MCU’s version of [Iron Lad](https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Nathaniel_Richards_\(Iron_Lad\)_\(Earth-6311\)).


	4. I will love you ‘til the end of time

_In this world you tried_  
_Not leaving me alone behind._  
_There's no other way._  
_I prayed to the gods let him stay._  
_The memories ease the pain inside,_  
_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._  
_In silent moments imagine you here._  
_All of my memories keep you near._  
_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories_  
_I see your smile._  
_All the memories I hold dear._  
_Darling, you know I will love you_  
_'Til the end of time._

_\- (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsQIOgkZt68) Memories by Within Temptation_

\---

It had been twenty-one years since the love of her life passed away and yet, there was no day Pepper Potts never thought of Tony Stark. Tony was in every aspect of her life; everytime she sees the children Morgan, Harley and Peter, Stark Industries, the new Avengers compound, even the city itself what with all the murals and statues scattered all over.

It was hard at first. Every memory drove her to tears but, as time went by, his memories only made him feel closer, as if he never left.

Rhodey and Happy used to tell her she should start dating again. She considered the idea but the thought of someone else on Tony’s favorite armchair, or someone else’s perfume in their house just didn’t feel right. So, within those long years, she dedicated her life to nurture Tony’s legacies: their children, the company and keeping the world safe.

Inevitably, her time had run out. Stage 4 cancer was a bitch, she thought but then again, she did have a beautiful life. It was time. Surrounded by her children, Pepper laid at the master bedroom of their cabin by the lake. Morgan sobbed as she held her mother’s right hand. Peter sat by Morgan, tears in his eyes as he did his best to comfort his sister. Harley sat by Pepper’s other side. Peter may be the more emotional between her boys but, Pepper could see through Harley’s facade. These children already lost so much; Peter’s parents, his uncle, Tony, Harley’s mother, Rhodey, and now… Pepper fought as hard as she could to stay but it was not enough.

“Mom, does it hurt?” Morgan asked quietly. _Oh, my baby…_

“I’m not hurt. I promise.” She smiled. As much as she could, she held her daughter’s hand tightly. “You guys watch out for each other, okay? You’re family. Take care of each other.”

“We will.” Harley answered with the conviction of an eldest sibling. Peter nodded, tears freely rolled down his cheeks while Morgan kissed the back of Pepper’s hand.

Pepper felt heavy and so incredibly sleepy but before she closed her eyes, she reminded them, “I love you, so much.”

“We love you too.” Peter reached out to caress her cheek. “Don’t worry about us.”

“We’re gonna be okay.” Morgan said and bravely smiled, ready to let her mom go. “You can go with dad now.”

With that, Pepper smiled and closed her eyes.

\---

The chirping of the birds woke her up. Before she opened her eyes, she tried to feel where she was. It seemed she was still on the bed but she laid on her side. When she cracked her eyes open, she saw the side table but instead of the myriad of medicines, medical machines and IV fluids, she saw a picture of her and Tony. She also saw strands of her red hair that she previously lost due to chemotherapy. She frowned as she combed her fingers through her hair... _Am I dreaming?_

Suddenly, someone moved behind her. With bated breath, she waited, ready to bolt out of the room if needed. The other person hugged her from behind and greeted her…

“Good morning, honey.”

Pepper gasped and sudden tears welled in her eyes. She missed that voice! She turned around and sure enough, there laid Tony Stark just as she remembered him.

“Oh my god!” Uncontrolled tears poured from her eyes. “Is this real?”

“This is real, Pep. I’m here.”

“I miss you so much!” She sobbed as he hugged her tight. She clutched his shirt as tight as she could. “It’s been so, so long.”

“Sshh, I know. I’m so sorry. We’re together now. I’m here. I’m not letting you out of my sight.” Tony kissed the crown of her head. “Pep…” She looked up at him, eyes still watery. With a smile, she combed his hair back then caressed his cheek.

“Yeah?”

“I know it’s selfish but I’m happy you didn’t date anyone after me.” Pepper chuckled. “No, really. At first I was like, so sure someone as amazing as you could have any guy in the world. I thought, as long as you’re happy then, I’m okay with that. Then the thought of someone like Norman Osborn getting their grubby hands on you just…” Tony stopped and merely made a noise at the back of his throat then he put his hand on her hip. She missed his protective gestures.

“I did think about it but, I was busy being a mother. I preferred that.”

“I’m so proud of you. The kids are alright.”

“Yeah, they are.” She sighed in content.

“You completed my heaven, Pep.” Tony looked at her with eyes full of love. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She didn’t know how long they stayed in each other’s arms. They cried, hugged and kissed to make up for lost time. She’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember before my grandma died, I asked her if she’s hurting. Despite the pain, she assured me that it doesn’t hurt. I was only 10 then but that memory stayed with me.
> 
> I know this is short compared to the previous chapters but I sobbed the whole time I wrote this. And I kinda wanted to finish this so I can write other stories. I don’t want like having unfinished fics so, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the way I process grief. Even in real life, having the faith that the people that left us are out there happy and safe in an afterlife helps a lot. When my brother passed away years ago, it was hard but the idea that he could be living it out in the afterlife helped me let him go.
> 
> I remember when it was time to cremate my brother’s remains, my mom tearfully said, “My baby…” so of course I added that here.
> 
> I know Nat’s most likely in the soul world like Gamora but I imagine the soul world is like the afterlife in the book [The Five People you Meet in Heaven by Mitch Albom](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Five_People_You_Meet_in_Heaven) or like the movie [What Dreams May Come](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmZ-FuBThuQ).
> 
> “I love you, Dad. And I know you did the best you could.” is from Civil War while “Thank you for everything” is from Endgame.


End file.
